


It's Knight Time

by Writerwithagoal



Series: A Quiet Future Series [7]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Life gets better, M/M, everyone heals, fuck canon fluff, fuck the writers fluff, post monster and everyone lives, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: After spending six months recovering and healing, Eliot's magic comes back. Oh and a Josh cookie helps his day get all floaty. Quentin comes home to a beautiful sight.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: A Quiet Future Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333702
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	It's Knight Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickassfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/gifts).



> Happy Belated Christmas gift for www.kickassfu.tumblr.com

Quentin was standing in the loft looking at his boyfriend eyebrows raised. Eliot was officially healed, and hadn’t needed his cane in six months. He was going to AA meetings, and managing his trauma with a licensed magician therapist. All in all the last six months hadn’t been easy transition from a bunch of punk-ass students to actual adults. Yet Quentin wouldn’t trade his new normal for anything else in the world. 

Except right now his boyfriend was twirling around in circles dressed in a silk robe and staring up at a magicked ceiling which vaguely looked like the ceiling from Harry Potter’s castle. Walking into the living room setting his coat down on the couch he looked around the room. 

“El, whatcha doing?” Quentin asked slowly, looking around for alcohol or drugs. All he saw was Eliot’s cigarettes which, Quentin wasn’t going to begrudge him for. 

Eliot turned beaming at Quentin eyes dilated and wide, “Q!!!” 

Quentin stood next to the couch watching as Eliot glided, literally floated over to him. “Hey handsome, is everything okay?” 

“Everything is more than fine, I’m creating magic again- look I recreated the Great Hall,” Eliot said, his skin pale and clammy as he walked over to Quentin. Q’s smile grew as he realized that Eliot while overdoing it was just excited about the fact that his pain wasn’t inhibiting his magic any more. 

“I thought you were a slut for Fillory not Hogwarts?” Quentin asked, jokingly looking at Eliot relief clear as day in his eyes. 

“Excuse me- I am no slut, I am a connoisseur of fine men and you are the top of that list,” Eliot snapped. Wrapping his arms around Quentins waist, and pulling him closer he leaned in to kiss Quentin gently on the lips. 

“Top of a list, does that mean you have other men to sample?” Quentin asked, pulling away to look up at his handsome boyfriend. 

“Okay that line didn’t work, hmmm I’m smitten for you kitten?” Eliot said, his eyes sparkling as he pulled Quentin closer causing him to rise off the ground as he entered the radius for the spell. 

“Nope, sorry that’s just weird. I want to hear about this list of men you want to sample,” Q teased, his fingers combing through Eliot’s hair and leaning up to kiss his giant of a boyfriend. 

“Q you sir are an asshole, and I will not have my mood sullied by your attempts to goad me,” Eliot huffed, as they pulled away, lips red and eyes blown. He tugged on Q’s ponytail lightly, his hair was officially long enough for a proper low ponytail. At some point he’d get it cut again, but for now Quentin seemed to be enjoying it growing out. 

“So are we going anywhere for the holiday seasons?” Quentin asked, wincing playfully and retaliating gently by tugging lightly on the curls in his fingers. 

“I was thinking of drinking sparkling apple or grape juice and relaxing here in the loft with you and our loved ones,” Eliot replied, the sweat from maintaining the spell coming back. Quentin looked at him concern in his eyes. 

“I think that sounds perfect, minor spells and such, but for the most part no crisis and very low expectations of participation from anyone,” Quentin agreed, leaning up to brush the sweat from Eliot’s brow. “I think since it’s night time though we should head to bed.”

Eliot nodded and they gently landed on the carpeted floor and the illusion on the ceiling faded away slowly and Eliot’s shoulders slumped. 

Leaning against Quentin, Eliot started to giggle before waving his fingers in a formulated way and an imaginary knight on a horse bounded across the loft before disappearing into the wall. “No Q, it’s Knight time, get it?”

“Yes I get that you are exhausted from over exerting yourself, and honestly did you eat any baked goods lying around the apartment?” Quentin asked, laughing at Eliot’s awful pun. 

“I had a cookie from the tin in the cupboard why?” Eliot asked, as they wandered into the bedroom, before flopping onto the bed and reaching out to pull Quentin down to him. 

“I think those were left behind from Josh after his panicked post-gold-fish bake-a-thon, so they probably had hash, pot, and who knows what else in them,” Quentin said, bracing himself on his shoulders so he could look down into Eliot’s eyes. 

“I thought I was feeling a little too floaty,” he replied, his fingers tracing shapes on Q’s spine. Leaning up he placed soft kisses along Quentin’s collarbone and further down, tugging his shirt off. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Quentin asked, helping Eliot strip him. 

“I told you, I am smitten FOR you kitten, I have to sample all that you are,” Eliot teased leaning up so he could flip Quentin onto his back. Wincing slightly he looked down into hazel eyes and shook his head. He was finally healed, he was going to spend his first night feeling like himself again bringing Quentin to the heavens. 

“Okay I love you El, but if you don’t stop I’m breaking up with-” Quentin never got to finish that line, as Eliot placed a strategic kiss to Q’s pulse point. 

The rest was between them and the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos, comments and support me.


End file.
